Write A Caption
The votes for the 2008 Truthys have been tabulated, please click here to view the winners! Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends & most holidays) Check the archive for ones you may have missed and the 2008 Year In Review =Archives= The last three archives: * Archive #156 * Archive #157 * Archive #158 =Mexican Government Sends Troops To Restore Order In Ciudad Juárez= * "We're all just trying to get a snort of that good stuff..." * 998 of the 1,000 Mexican federal troops sent to Cuidad Juarez exit their vehicles trying to figure out what's blocking traffic.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:42, 10 March 2009 (UTC) =Ahmadenijad Greets His Fans= "THERE HE IS!! GET HIM!! GET HIM NOW!! Dammit, where the HELL is my Gloch?" --DorkVader 16:50, 12 March 2009 (UTC) =President And First Lady Hussein Obama Celebrate Ted Kennedy's Birthday= "Oh God, that's funny! Uh, barry, dear, why is this old man grabbing my ass?" --DorkVader 16:53, 12 March 2009 (UTC) =Supreme Court Justice Antonin Scalia Speaks At Private Los Angeles Gentleman's Club= *"Uh, yeah, excuse me, hi. Um, when do the girls show up? And does anyone know where I can change a fifty into singles?" --DorkVader 16:51, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *"Heil Schnitzel!" --Atenea del Sol 05:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC) =North America's First Female Ship's Captain, Molly Kool, Passes= * Bring me that horizon! --Atenea del Sol 05:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) =Study Finds Mass Transit Use Increased In US In 2008= * Looks like transit mass increased in 2008 as well.... --Atenea del Sol 05:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) =NASA Launches Spacecraft To Look For Earth-Like Planets= * ...and pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space, 'cause there's bugger-all down here on Earth! --Atenea del Sol 14:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) =Orthodox Jews Gather to Celebrate Purim in Jerusalem= * Jerusalem's "Furry Hat & Gesture Society" begins its annual meeting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama Attends Business Roundtable= =First Lady Hussein Obama Visits Military Base= =CNBC's Jim Cramer Visits Dr. Colbert's Sister News Program= =Disgraced Financier Bernard Madoff Pleads Guilty= =California Governor Hosts Bodybuilding Competition= * I am so inspired by this young lady, I'm thinking of going back into bodybuilding. Now, where are my cans of spinach?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) =Kellog's Company Donates Cereal To Food Bank= =New Mexico Law Enforcement Discovers Marijuana Hidden In Cans= * I'm stoned to the finich 'cause I eats me spinach! -- Atenea del Sol 05:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) =Bengal Tiger Visits Bottlenose Dolphin Exhibit= * I'm bigger than you, I'm smarter than you, I'm cuter than you, and this glass is bulletproof. Suck it, kitty! --Atenea del Sol 05:08, 13 March 2009 (UTC) * I bet you taste just like tuna. --Atenea del Sol 05:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) =Mattel Celebrates 50th Anniversary Of Its Barbie Doll= =TSA Begins Live Test Of Full-Body Scanners= =Forbes Includes Mexican Drug Lord In Their 2009 Richest Person's List=